Rory's Summer vacation
by BowlfulOfWisdom
Summary: Rory comes home from college, and Jess is there!
1. Coming Home

Disclaimer- I do not own any of the Gilmore Girls characters, so please don't sue me!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
Rory's Summer Vacation  
  
(After Rory's sophomore year in college.)  
  
College Dorm Room, Rory Gilmore and Paris Geller  
  
" Rory, wake up! We are going to be late!" her college roommate, Paris said in a mean tone.  
  
" Yeah whatever." Rory answered.  
  
" LORELAI LEIGH GILMORE, GET UP NOW!!!!"  
  
" Okay, okay Paris, now I'm wide awake."  
  
" Good. Do you realize that we go home today? Away from Harvard for 3 whole months. How am I going to live?"  
  
" Paris, get some coffee! You know, as much as I love Harvard, I can't wait to go home, and see mom, and dad, and little Sherri.  
  
" Yeah, back to dear old Connecticut. Well, I'm going back to Hartford, you to peaceful, little, Stars Hollow.  
  
  
  
The Gilmore House  
  
Note- Sherry died during labor, and Christopher didn't want to raise the baby alone, so he married Lorelei, and she adopted Little Sherri, who's 3 and a half now.  
  
" Mom! Dad! Sherri! I'm home!" Rory called to her family as she got inside her house.  
  
Christopher came running down the stairs.  
  
" Hey! There's my Rory! How was college? Glad to be home for the summer?"  
  
" Am I ever! If I have to spend another day with Paris, I think that I'll die!"  
  
" Rory, sweetie is that you?" Lorelei called.  
  
" Mom!" Rory raced across the living room, to give Lorelei a big hug.  
  
" Hey you little slug, ready to live life again?"  
  
" Sure! You got any coffee?"  
  
" Yup Chris, she's our same old Rory. She hasn't been Harvard-fied!"  
  
" Were is Sherri?" Rory asked about her little sister.  
  
" At Richard and Emily's." Christopher answered.  
  
" Yeah, the poor child! I'm sure that I saw tears in her eyes as I was bringing her there." Lorelei teased.  
  
" Lor, just stop it." Christopher said.  
  
" Why is she at grandma and grandpas?" Rory wanted to know.  
  
Lorelei handed Rory her coffee.  
  
" Rory, put your things in to your room, and come down, and eat, we want to discuss something important with you."  
  
" Okay, is it bad?"  
  
Christopher and Lorelei glanced at each other.  
  
" No not really." Chris answered. 


	2. The News

Rory bought her suitcases and duffel bags into her room. The room looked messy. " Sherri must have been playing in it." Rory thought to herself. She changed out of a red button down shirt, blue jeans, and sneakers, into a pink tank top, baby blue capris, and flip flops.  
  
Dinner Table- Rory, Lorelei, and Christopher.  
  
" Yum, this pizza is delicious!" Rory exclaimed.  
  
" I still can't get used to all this takeout, but hey, I love it! Christopher said.  
  
" Well, we've been having much less of it any way, it's not that healthy for Sherri."  
  
" And it was healthy for me?"  
  
" You are our first born, you get privileges!" Lorelei said laughing.  
  
Christopher bit into his pizza, and glanced at Lorelei, she glanced back, at him as if to say "It's time."  
  
"Rory," Lorelei began,  
  
" Yes?"  
  
"Remember Luke?" Lorelei asked.  
  
" Yes mom, of course." Rory said with sadness in her eyes.  
  
Luke Danes, who used to own a diner, was very fond of Lorelei. It seemed that they were meant to be. Luke loved her to0 much for words. On Lorelei and Christopher's wedding day, Luke committed suicide. He only left a short note that said, " Lorelei, the hoopa was for me and you." Lorelei did love Luke, but they were never together.  
  
"His diner is going to be re-opened." Christopher said.  
  
" What? Why? When? By Whom?"  
  
" By his nephew." Christopher replied.  
  
" Dad, you don't mean? Oh my god!"  
  
" Yes, by Jess Mariano.  
  
Jess was Luke's nephew who lived with him, during Rory's junior year of high school. They developed a friendship, and fell in love. But they never dated. The last time that they saw each other, was at Sookie' wedding. That was when Jess returned from New York. Rory gave him a kiss. The next day Jess left. Rory might have noticed him at Luke's funeral, but she had other things to worry about then.  
  
" Why is Jess doing this?" Rory asked. 


	3. authors note

A note from the author.  
  
Hey. I got all of your reviews about "why did you kill Luke and Sherry?" I do plan to write more to the story, I actually already did, and I just didn't get around to typing it up yet. My story wouldn't be the same thing if Sherry and Luke were in it. Nothing personal about them, Luke was one of my favorite characters, and Sherry, well I didn't really like her, but I didn't hate her or anything. I do not really plan to focus on Luke and Sherry's deaths in this story, since the point of it is to make a Rory and Jess thing. But since many of you are interested, I will write a few chapters on how Luke died, and what happened to Lorelei after that, as well as how Christopher and Lorelei got married, and how Lorelei adopted Sherri, and how Emily and Richard took Sherri into their lives, and how Rory felt about everything. But right now I just want to continue on with my story. Keep reading and reviewing! All you advice helps!  
  
-Lizzie 


End file.
